Those Small Moments Add Up
by Stresses
Summary: Bucky works at the coffee shop with Steve. Everyday a mysterious brunettee comes in and order a lattee and always ask for almond. It'sbecome their littel joke. Steve and Bruce think he should ask her out but Bucky has his doubts. One day he manages to muster up the courage and finally takes the plunge. No powers AU
1. Chapter 1

Bucky pulled his scarf tighter around his neck as he made his way down the mostly deserted street.

It was still early in the morning. The sun had barely made its way over the horizon and it warming rays struggled to cut through the snowy clothes. Very few people braved moving about on morning such as these but to Bucky they were his favourite. Its stark contrast to his days spent in Afghanistan - where the sun gave no one a reprieve and air was thick and dry with the desert sand – made him grateful to be back in New York.

The wind nipped at his face, pushing a few strands of hair into his eyes. He had let it grow out since his days in the service. Some days, when the weathered wasn't as forgiving and the day seemed to radiate with heat he would pull it back into a messy bun at the back of his head. Steve would tease him about his hobo-chic look but Bucky couldn't really care-less about his best friend's opinion on his hair.

As much as he loved a snowy New York morning, Bucky was more than pleased to see his destination come into focus. He shook his head in amusement as he did every morning when he read the sign above the door.

The Little Coffee Shop of Horrors wasn't really the typical New York coffee shop name but it was all part of its quirky charm and Bucky adored every part of it.  
Fishing his set of keys from his pocket Bucky opened the front door and immediately inhaled deeply. No matter what time of day the shop always smelled of freshly brewed coffee and sweet pastries. The scent alone could invigorate a person. Bucky allowed a small smile to adorn his face. It would probably be another half an hour before Steve showed up but Bucky preferred it this way.

A half an hour for just him and the shop.

Shedding his coat and scarf in the back room Bucky slipped on his green apron – keeping with the shop theme and all – and got to preparing for the day. He enjoyed the little time he had alone in the shop, once Steve arrived there wouldn't be a moment in the day where he was alone until he was back in his bed for the night – not that Bucky didn't enjoy the company of others but it got tiring sometimes.

At precisely seven o'clock the door opened to reveal Steve properly bundled up beneath layers of warm clothing. For some reason the cold seemed to affect Steve more that was expected. For such a big guy it always seemed to seep deep within his bones. Bucky kept the temperature a few degrees higher in the shop during the winter especially for Steve. No one ever seemed to mind the extra warmth. It was more than welcomed.

Steve's aversion to the cold could be plainly observed by the pink tinting his cheeks and nose. His hands were stuffed under his arm pits, a clear indication that he had forgotten his mittens before leaving the apartment. He shut the door quickly to make sure he didn't let any of the warmth escape.  
Bucky leaned casually against the counter and watched as his friend allowed the warmth to engulf his, pushing out the last tendril of the cold.

"Better?" Bucky asked after a while.

Steve smiled at him from beneath his beanie, "Better."

"Then get your ass in the kitchen we open in an hour."

Sometime Bucky thought Steve's smile alone could light up a room with its warmth.

After storing his winter clothes in back Steve got to work in the kitchen. The man was an artisan in the kitchen. It was part of the reason The Little Coffee Shop of Horrors was as popular as it was. Steve's pastries were exquisite to put it simply. Bucky thanked Sara Rogers everyday for passing down her skills to her only son. She would be proud of him where ever she wasn't to say that Bucky's brewing skills weren't part of the shop's small success. The shop mostly sold traditional coffee drinks not the exotic and complicated creations Starbucks boasted of. They were simplistic in their approach to brewing but if called for Bucky could whip up one of those drinks with their long, tiring and useless names.

"Hey Buck, what's the special for today?" Steve asked from the kitchen.

Bucky hesitated in his answer. The specials of the day were solely left in his hands something he appreciated dearly. He looked out the shop window and contemplated on what he should choose.

"Let's make it a latte day today"

Steve furrowed his brows a bit at the decision; usually the specials would be something a little more unique than a simple latte. Not that he ever doubted Bucky's choices – it was just unexpected.

"Any reason why?"

Bucky shrugged casually as he made his way to the chalk board on the opposite wall. Under the big red letter spelling out special he wrote the word latte. Steve didn't bother to further question his best friend, if that was Bucky's choice then the latte would be the drink of the day.

"Hey what do you think goes best with a latte? he asked instead.

"Muffins." came a muddled answer from the door. Bucky turned to see Bruce standing in the door looking very much like Steve had when he arrived, hands tucked beneath his arms and face buried in the scarf wrapped tightly around his neck. The only things visible were curls of brown hair peeking out from under his hat.

"We don't open for another forty five minutes, you'll have to wait outside." Bucky deadpanned. Steve stifled a giggle from the kitchen but Bruce just shook his head.

"Har har."

"You think I'm not serious?" Bucky continued keeping his face impassive, "Shop opens at eight and the owner would be up my ass if he knew that I let someone come in before we opened."

Bruce faked a grimace, "He sounds horrible. You should kick him out and run the place yourself."

"We basically do!" shouted Steve from the kitchen.

There wasn't much pretending after that because Bucky cracked up, holding his stomach and laughing heartily. That started a chain reaction and before you knew it both Steve and Bruce were laughing as well. Bucky was the first to recover and he crossed the distance between him and Bruce in four easy strides clapping the shorter man on the shoulder as he neared. "Man you must be exhausted if you went along with all that." Bucky quipped. Bruce gave him a tired smile.

"You don't know the half of it."

Steve came out of the kitchen, mixing bowl in hand, "Rough night at the clinic?"

"Not anything I haven't handled before," Bruce replied as he moved away from Bucky and towards Steve. There was heaviness to his steps that betrayed his wariness. Both Bucky and Steve exchanged worried glances. Bruce might try to play it off but everyone could see he was down. "Why don't you have a seat in the big arm chair? I'll fix you a nice cup of tea." Bucky offered. Tea always worked wonders with Bruce.

"No no. It's alright, I just need sleep."

Steve seemed to disagree, "Just stay and have a cup of tea. The muffins will be ready soon too."

Bruce shook his head again but an amused smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "And here I thought I was the one in charge."

"Nope," Bucky replied, popping the 'p', "Your name may be on the lease but Stevie and I are the one who keep this place afloat!"

That got a full-fledged smile from Bruce, "Whatever, just keep my precious shop intact."

"Aye aye sir!" Steve said using the spoon he was mixing the batter with to salute the tired man.

As Bruce made his way up the stairs at the back of the shop Bucky called out, "I'm still bringing up that tea for you!"

"And a muffin!" Steve added. The footsteps stop sounding immediately.

"Blueberry?" came the soft inquiry from mid-way up the steps.

"Blueberry." Steve confirms in a much gentler voice. The sound of footsteps started up again and both Steve and Bucky had to grin at the start of their morning so far.

The rest of the morning moved fairly uneventful. Before officially opening the shop for customers Bucky sneaks upstairs to deliver Bruce's tea. He finds the man sprawled out on the couch fast asleep. Not wanting to bother him, Bucky creeps across the room, mindful of the one squeaky floor board right before the living room. He placed the cup of tea on the small coffee table and then drapes the afghan on the back of the couch over Bruce's slumbering form.

After working for Bruce for nearly two years, serving and managing the coffee shop for him when he couldn't anymore, this has become like a routine for all of them. Bruce would come home in the morning from the all night clinic that he worked at, tired and real low. Bucky and Steve would sling banter back and forth to lift his mood before seeing him off to sleep away the previous night's trials.

Later on in the morning – once the muffins were finished- Steve would head up and purposely forget about the squeaky floor board. Bruce would stir from his slumber on the couch which was a good thing. The crick in his neck if he did sleep there would have made him irritable. The tea would have cooled down by then so Bruce would sip it gingerly while he nibbled on the blueberry muffin Steve would bring him.

This had been the routine among them for the past year and a half.

Within the first hour of the shop opening there would be a steady stream of patron moving in and out. Most would take a coffee and a pastry to go so the numerous chairs and sofas in the shop were left unoccupied. Later on in the day the foot traffic would pick up again and the chairs would eventually be filled with warm bodies. The Little Coffee Shop of Horrors was well equipped with numerous plush arm chairs and sofas. All around the modest sized shops were little nooks that people could hide away in and enjoy themselves. It had been part of the reason Bucky and Steve fell in love with this place. Everything from the names to the décor, with its dark pastel colours, was soothing. That and Bruce was pretty neat himself.

After the last of the early morning commuters had left Steve came out to hang with Bucky out front.

"So did you ask Peggy out yet?" Bucky asked.

"No."

Bucky had to strain to hear Steve's muffled answer. He sighed in exasperation.

"C'mon buddy when are you going to man up and ask her out?!" Bucky exclaimed, "You have been crushing on her since you started this stupid course."

"Art isn't stupid!"

"You know I didn't mean it like that." Bucky apologized.

Steve sighed and ran a hand over his face. He leaned against the counter and stared out at the cars passing on the street outside. "Yea I know Buck sorry." Bucky clapped his hand on Steve's shoulder. "It's just Peggy such an amazing lady. She would never go for a guy like me."

Bucky had to laugh at Steve there. A guy like him? Bucky couldn't count the number of times women literally lined up to flirt with Steve when he was working the counter. "Yea whatever you say bud." Steve turned to look at Bucky with a smirk on his face. "When was the last time you went on a date Mister?" Bucky made a face at his friend, "Don't try to change the topic."

"I'm not," Steve replied in that voice that dripped innocence, "I just think it's not fair that you get to be on my ass about asking Peggy out when the last date you had was with Natasha."

"Natasha is a classy lady!" defended Bucky.

"I never said she wasn't."

"I'm not ready for a relationship yet."

Steve gave Bucky an incredulous look. The other man refused to meet his gaze. "Bullshit." Steve called.

"Language."

Steve groaned at the familiar jab, "That was just one time!" Bucky laughed at Steve's pained expression. It had indeed just been one time but Bucky would never let him forget it and neither would any of their friends. "Hey! Who's changing the subject now?" Steve accused, "You know you've always wanted a relationship."

"Maybe before." Steve observed how Bucky unconsciously flexed his prosthetic arm. He knew that the loss of his arm in a bombing back when they were in the service had left Bucky with more than just physical scars. "The right girl isn't going to care about that you know right?" Bucky sighed and turned back to Steve.

"Finding the right girl s'gonna be a stretch."

"You'll find her one day Buck." replied Steve, clapping Bucky on the shoulder before returning to his domain in the kitchen. After that there was wasn't much time for Steve and Bucky to converse, the lunch rush was in full swing and wouldn't end until about two in the afternoon. Bucky spent his time fixing drinks while Steve worked the shop which was now packed with people sitting enjoying their lunch break. At about one o'clock Bruce came down and pulled an apron from out the store room and took over the register so that Bucky could take a lunch break. Even though it has been quite some time since Bruce officially worked in the shop he still knew the working of the place and brewed drink with the same efficiency as Bucky himself.

Bucky would eventually replace Steve as the waiter while he went for lunch and then the three of them would stay there and weather out the lunch rush together. Afterwards Bruce would grab whatever pastry Steve had lying around and head back upstairs to catch another nap before getting ready to leave for shift at the clinic. From then on there would be a slow stream of customers in and out of the shop.

Bucky was reading a text from Sam when the little bell above the door chimes. He sees a tall brunette standing in the doorway. _She's really pretty_ is the first thing that pops into Bucky's mind. He quickly shakes off the thought wondering where it came from in the first place. The brunette stares at the menu board across the room. Bucky snort quietly. She must have been admiring the art work Steve did on the board - something new every day. She takes one more minute to scan the board before moving fully into the shop. She steps up to the counter and Bucky can literally count every eyelash that rest above her very blue eyes. It takes him a moment to remember that he has to get her order and that requires talking.

"What can I get for you?"

The woman doesn't hesitate before replying, "Latte," and her voice is like stretched silk – firm but smooth.

"Course," Bucky replies and immediately set about making her the drink. He's so uncharacteristically flustered that he doesn't bother asking her the size or whether she wants it to go or have it here. He just needs to get a bit of his bearing back. This was all Steve's fault, putting ideas in his head and getting him to think about relationship again.

"Do you all have almond milk?"

The voice startles Bucky out of his internal monologue. He raises a single eyebrow at her query, and if it wouldn't have looked suspicious he would have smirked at the faint crimson that coloured the tips of her ears. "Lactose intolerant," was the only explanation she offered. Bucky hummed in acknowledgment. "Sorry, we only got lacto free."  
The woman sighed a little, "That's fine."

Bucky felt something twist in his chest but continued to make the drink and when he was done went to hand it to her over the counter but she wasn't looking at him. Instead she was looking at the pastries in the display case next to the register. "Are these made in store?" she asked, one fingered pressed against the glass. "Sure are!" Steve chimed in cheerfully and Bucky felt an unfamiliar moment of annoyance at his friend's presence.

"Can I have one of the muffins to go please?" she asked and before Steve could move forward Bucky was in front of the case opening it up and filling the shop with the scent of freshly baked pastries. "What kind?" The brunette considered the display for a moment and pointed to the banana. Placing the muffin in a bag, Bucky moved back to the till to ring up her entire order.

Bucky didn't even realise he had positioned himself between Steve and the woman, neither did he notice he had handed her the latter with his prosthetic hand. If she noticed she didn't show it and with a parting smile she left the shop. Steve wasted no time in saddling up next to Bucky and punched him hard on his flesh arm.

"Aggressive much?"

"What the hell are you talking about?! You're the one who just punched me." Bucky rubbed the spot where Steve had hit him. The feeling was slowly coming back to him but sometimes he thought Steve forgot he wasn't the small, weakling he was back when they were kids. "I'm talking about how you nearly steam rolled me to get to the pastry case even thought I was closer." Bucky could hear the amusement in Steve's voice and didn't like where this was going one bit. "Can't say I blame you thought."

"Don't you already have a pretty brunette you aren't asking out?" Bucky shot back but his best friend only smirked wider. "So you admit you thought that she was a pretty brunette?" He knew what Steve was trying to do but wasn't going to fall into his trap. "I have eyes Stevie," (Steve hated the nickname), "Anyone could tell she was pretty."

"If that what's help you sleep at night." Steve sang out before heading back into the kitchen.

At six thirty Bruce comes down freshly shaved and showered and bundled deep in his winter gear. Steve hands his a bag with the pastries that haven't been sold for the day and Bucky arms him with a thermos filled with piping hot coffee. The pair sees him off to his night shift before beginning preparation for closing up the store. At precisely seven o'clock Bucky swap the sign on the door to closed and he and Steve make their way home.

"So you think you'll ask her out?" Steve asks out of the blue.

"I'll ask her out the day you ask Peggy."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at the shop starts much the same as it usually does. Steve comes in early with Bucky this time. He set about making batches of pastries for the entire day since he'll take the evening off to attend his art course in the city. Sam will come by and fill in for Steve so Bucky doesn't have to worry being swamped with customers.

At three when the shop is mostly deserted except for a few of the regulars the door opens and in walks the brunette from the day before. She's bundled in more winter gear than she was yesterday due to the storm that had blown in overnight. She again stops and focuses on the menu board. The day's special is hot chocolate and Steve got particularly creative with the art work that morning. Probably due to his impending giddiness at seeing Peggy again.

Bucky tenses unconsciously as she makes her way to the counter. In the back Sam, and Bruce, who had come down when Steve left to lend a hand, immediately notice the changing in their friend but neither make a move towards him, instead waiting to see what exactly plays out.

"Afternoon. What can I get for you?" Bucky was proud that his voice didn't waver when he spoke.

"Latte please." And again her voice reminds Bucky of the feeling of silk against his skin. This time he remembers to ask her for the size and whether she was having it here or to go. A part of him hopes she would like to have it here but Bucky's knows that her presence in the shop would do him no good.

"Would it be too much to hope for almond milk?" Her voice had a teasing lit to it and Bucky smiled as he continued to make the latte. He shook his head, "Sorry only lacto free."

"Shame." was her only reply.

Before the brunette had even stepped out the shop Sam swarmed in. "Who was that?" inquired Sam. Bruce had the good sense to stay back and pretend to refill the display case but that didn't mean he wasn't listening intently. "Just a customer." Bucky replied casually.

"Since when do you tense up so much for customers?" Sam shot back.

"I didn't tense up. What are you talking about?"

"You totally tensed up when she came in. So who is she? Ex-girlfriend or one night stand _you forgot_ to call in the morning, one night stand who _didn't call you_ the next morning?" Sam fired out one after another. "What? None of those!" he exclaimed. Sam looked at him incredulously. The two held each other's gaze. Neither willing to back off until the other caved and looked away.

"Is she the girl you steam rolled Steve for?" Bruce asked quietly. The sudden interruption caused both Sam and Bucky to break off their staring contest. "Steam rolled Steve? Wait what?" Bucky now tried to avoid Sam's gaze altogether. "Awwww man you have a crush!" Bucky launched himself at Sam and clamped a hand over his mouth but a few of the patrons still turned to look at the gathering of men behind the counter. "Who told you that?" Bucky asked, hand still firmly over Sam's mouth.

"Steve did this morning when he came up to drop of my piece of apple pie." Bruce replied. Bucky was so going to kill Steve when he returned home. The guy couldn't keep a secret to save his life, or Bucky's for that matter. Sam pushed Bucky's hand away from his mouth. "You are so aggressive!"

"Steve told him that to."

"Bruce shut up!" Bucky pleaded pressing his palms against his eyes. Bruce lifted his hands up in surrender but he could see the mischievous twinkle in Bruce's eyes and try as he might Bucky couldn't find it in himself to be mad at the guy. That's just who Bruce was – you couldn't stay mad at the guy if you tried.

"Listen man … it's cool if you have a crush on her." offered Sam, "Honestly we were starting to get worried."

Bucky's head shot up, brows furrowed he stared hard at the other man, "Why would you be worried?"

"Tony thinks you're gay," Bruce offered when Sam didn't answer immediately. Bucky's eyes open comically wide. "What!" he whispers harshly because it makes no sense the entire shop know about the little spat going on behind the counter. "Yup" Bruce replied unapologetically, "And Clint thinks that you and Steve are secretly married and just waiting on the right time to tell the rest of us." Bucky had to physically restrain himself from going to find both Clint and Tony and make them swallow some of their teeth. He gripped the edge of the counter and counted to ten to calm himself down. "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Well if it's any consolation Natasha hid Clint's bow with Laura's help and Pepper made Tony go to every board meeting for a month." Bruce offered helpfully. "It'll do for now." Out of the corner of his eyes Bucky could see Sam clutching his stomach in an effort not to burst out laughing. Rolling his eyes he shoved the other man in the kitchen and before the door were closed properly the sound of howling laughter could be heard echoing off the walls.

The remainder of the day was going to be a long and tiring one, Bucky could just tell.

Bucky didn't know if fate was being kind or cruel to him, when the brunette didn't show up for coffee the next day or the day after that. Technically he had no reason to be disappointed that she didn't show up. He didn't even know her name. Maybe he might not ever see her again and Steve and Sam would stop bothering him, but that notion was short lived.  
I

t wasn't in the afternoon like her two previous visits. Instead she showed up early in morning, clearly before heading off to work if the briefcase in her hand was any indication. Her eyes were fixed on the phone in her hand as she waited to place her order. Steve was handling the register that morning but decided to switch it back over to Bucky so he could restock the display case that had conveniently run out of muffins. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Steve trying to suppress a grin – the man had the subtlety of a tank.  
When the woman - appropriately dubbed the brunette by Steve and Sam- finally made her way to the front of the queue Bucky already had a large latte ready and waiting. Of course he didn't give it to her right away in case of the off chance she wanted something else. "Large latte please," she stretched over to look at the display case, "And a slice of banana cream pie to go."

"Coming right up." Bucky went over and dished out the largest slice of pie for her. He convinced himself it was because it was the piece closest to him and not that he was pulling some kind of favouritism. He handed her the order and she asked, "Almond milk?" Bucky just shook his head ruefully but could tell she was being playful. She shrugged her shoulders and didn't say anything else. And that's how it continued. Every day the brunette would come in and order a large latte to go and get something from the display case and each time she would ask Bucky for almond milk. It kind of became an inside joke between the two of them. something that Bucky looked forward to each day of he were being honest with himself.

Steve, Sam and even Bruce, when he was around and in the mood, mocked him about it mercilessly whenever they could but Bucky really couldn't be bothered.

Then one day things change a bit. When Bucky hands her the latte she smiles and says, "Thanks James," and he's thrown in for a loop. His brain seems to shut down for a minute because she just said his name and it was like he was waiting his entire life for his name to fall from those pretty lips. It takes her giving him a questioning look for Bucky to shake himself out of his self-imposed stupor.

He wonders how she knew his name. Everyone calls him Bucky, the only person who uses that name is his mother and even then it's only when she's scolding him or asking when she can expect some grandchildren from him. The woman pointedly looks down at his chest and he follows her gaze down to see the name tag attached to his apron. Bucky had totally forgotten about that. He quickly looks up but the brunette is smirking at him and Bucky can't help but let out his own little chuckle at the hilarity of the situation, instead he says, "You're welcome…." He leaves it open hoping she'll fill in the missing space and she does.

"Maria"

And he can't help but think how appropriate the name is. "Maria," he repeats, tasting the name on his tongue and enjoying the way it slips out his mouth. The way her smiles seem to brighten a bit has Bucky seeing stars. That smile lingers in his mind long after Maris leaves the shop. Steve comments that he was uncommonly cheery that day in the shop but Bucky just shrugs it off. Not even Steve and Sam's teasing could dampen his mood because he now had a name for his new favourite customer.

The weekend rolls around for the shop. Bruce doesn't have to go to the clinic on weekends so he spends the day in the shop with Bucky and Steve. He sits in the corner; glasses perched on his nose reading a science journal or something in that realm of literature. He had tried to explain, once, to them what he did before he owned the coffee shop and before he became medical doctor but it just goes over their head. All they really know was that he once worked for the army and that's where he met Tony.

The place is fairly busy, a couple of chairs are occupied and the low hum of conversation fills the shop. There's a constant stream of customer in and out bringing with them the chill of the outside air so Bucky has the thermostat set a little higher and there's an actual fire burning in the fire place today. Steve spends most of his day baking and soaking up the warmth of the kitchen. Bucky tends the counter and works the floor. He surely isn't keeping one eye on the door see when Maria walks in. He really isn't. Bruce catches him once, staring at the door with a faraway expression on his face. He clears his throat softly breaking Bucky out of his trance, thankfully before Steve sees him and starts to tease him relentlessly.

The peaceful atmosphere of the coffee shop is disrupted when the door flings open to reveal Tony Stark. He's decked out in a leather jacket that seems terribly inappropriate for the weather.

"Burcey!" he cries out as he spots the other man in the corner.

"Shut the door Tony! You're letting the chill in!" Bruce admonishes. Tony doesn't seemed bother by the scolding. He shuts the door and saunters over to Bruce who's tucked away in the corner near the fire. Tony makes a face at the cup of tea perched on the small table on the side of the chair. However, he wastes no time in taking a large bite of the muffin on the plate next to it. Most of the customers who were there were the usual's so they were accustomed to Tony's eccentric behaviour.

Tony takes the seat next to Bruce's and peers over the man's shoulder to see what he's reading. He gives a snort at the article, "Reed Richards thinks too much of himself." Bruce looks up from his article with a little smile playing at his lips. Bucky knows that smile well. It's Bruce's troll smile. "Well he is the smartest man in the world, arguably the universe."  
The gasp Tony makes could rival scandalized nuns. He clutches desperately at his heart looking at Bruce teary eyed. "How could you!? I thought you loved me!" he cries. Bruce looks at him unimpressed and Steve yells from the kitchen, "He doesn't, he just puts up with you because you're name's on the lease."

"Stay out of our lover's spat Rogers!" Tony hollers. Bucky shakes his head and Bruce sighs deeply because they both know that once Steve and Tony start they can argue about just anything. "Tony is there a reason you're here?" Bruce asks hoping to put off the impending verbal brawl. That seems to bring Tony back, "Yea Pep wants some of Steve's cranberry lemon scones."

"You're gonna have to wait while I whip up a batch." Steve answers. Tony doesn't seem to mind and plops back down on the chair, perfectly content to read the article over Bruce's shoulder. Bucky will never understand their friendship.

The little bell over the door rings again and Bucky turns his head so fast he swore he got whip lash. Unfortunately it isn't Maria and Bucky tries to hide his disappointment. He apparently doesn't do a good job because Tony is poking Bruce and tilting his head in Bucky's direction. Bruce doesn't think it's his place to spill Bucky's secret again so he just shakes his head a clear sign that Tony should just drop it. And thank whatever god there is above that Tony got the hint. Instead Tony directs his attention to Steve.

"So Roger, have you decided to ask Peggy out yet?"

Steve storms out of the kitchen, "Keep your voice down!" he screeches, "Please."

Tony snickers, Bruce shakes his head in exasperation and Bucky just has to hold back the laugh that waiting to come out. Steve clearly doesn't appreciate his friend's participation in his ridicule and decides to play dirty.

"What about the brunette?"

Bucky glares angrily at Steve but the damage is already done. Tony is one his feet and stomping over to the register, Bruce's arm in his grasp as he pulls the other man along. He's eyeing Bucky like a predator would its prey. "What's this? You and Steven aren't shacking up?"

"Starkkkk!" Bucky groaned cradling his head in his hands.

"So wait who's this brunette?" Tony continued, disregarding Bucky's obvious discomforts.

"A new customer that Bucky keeps fawning over." Steve answers, vicious in his assault.

"Why am I even friends with you?" groans Bucky, glaring furiously at his best friend.

"Hey, don't be mad at Rogers." And everyone present has to stop and gape at Tony. It not a common thing for him to defend Steve in any kind of situation but he seemed to have chosen this one to start. "He's just being a good bro and making sure the general populace knows you've got the hots for one your customers." This time it's Bruce who lets out the tired groan. "Of course you would defend Steve's actions. You do the same thing."

"Hey. As your best buds respectively, it's our solemn duty to make sure you get some ass, even if you are being one." Tony explains.

"Wait Bruce likes someone?" Bucky points out and both he and Steve come to a temporary truce in order to interrogate their employer.

"Who is she?" Steve fired off first. "Or he" Bucky amended after, "Cuz that's cool. We don't judge like that." Steve nodded furiously along with Bucky, "Yea no judge zone."

"What no I….." Bruce wanted to explain but neither man gave him a chance and Tony just stood back and watched it all happen with a ridiculous grin on his face.

"Is it someone we know?"

"Do they come to the coffee shop?"

"Do they work at the clinic with you?"

"Is it Darcy? We know she has a crush on you."

Steve and Bucky fired off one after the other, bombarding Bruce with a plethora of questions. He tried to ward of the onslaught but the last one caught his attention. "Darcy has a crush on me?"

"No!" Steve turned bright red. Darcy had mentioned it once when they were out drinking and had gotten a bit tipsy. Steve had never forgotten it but he had promised Darcy never to spill her secret. That promise was now broken unfortunately. Darcy was going to kill him. "You weren't supposed to hear that." Steve dragged a large hand over his face trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Darcy's gonna have to get over it." Tony piped up reminding everyone of his presence. "No!" Bruce declared. He grabbed Tony's hand and began dragging the man upstairs so he couldn't spill anymore of Bruce's secrets to everyone in the general vicinity. "He'll be back for the scones." he yelled over his shoulder while Tony smirked to the pair down the stairs, mouthing that he would tell them later.

At six Tony and Bruce came back down. Bucky and Steve were hoping to get more details about Bruce's secret crush but Tony was tight lipped. It became obvious that Bruce had given the other man a proper scolding for his loose lipped antics. Steve gave Tony his bag of scone and before the billionaire left he pulled Bruce into a tight hug and whispered something into the other man's ear that caused him to blush and stutter adorably. Tony left grinning, swinging his bag of scone back and forth. Bruce doesn't waste any time, scurrying back upstairs to escape the questions that he's sure Bucky and Steve have for him. He calls over his shoulder for them to lock up and leave when they're ready.

Usually on a Saturday they'll close up at around seven but Bucky decides that it's been a long week and they could afford to close up a little earlier than usual. When they leave the shop calling out one last time to Bruce to let him know they're leaving Bucky has to hide his disappointment that Maria doesn't show up today. Steve doesn't find it necessary to point out his friend's sombre mood. Instead he decides to make small talk to pass the time.

"So some of the guys from my art course are meeting up for drinks later. Wanna join us?" Steve asks. Bucky can see the way his hands fidget in his coat and he knows something's up. "Just the guys from your art course?" Steve swallows nervously but replies, "And maybe a few other people from the other classes to."

"Would one those other people be Peggy?" Bucky get a small nod of confirmation. "Thanks for the offer bud but you don't need me there."

"Sure I do."

Bucky shakes his head and claps Steve on the shoulder, "You don't need me acting as a buffer between you and Peggy man. Man up and ask her out."

"Maybe." Is all Steve manages.


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky sees Steve off at the train station and then makes his way back to their apartment alone. He eats leftovers from the fridge and watches a Mad Max marathon on the television. Steve texts him sporadically throughout the night to avoid talking to Peggy. At one points it gets to be too much and Bucky tells him to man up and go talk to her before shutting off his phone for the eleven he shuts off the television and heads to bed. He has to open the shop in the morning and the more sleep he could get the better. Bucky tries to fall asleep to the cacophony of the cars moving outside the apartment. For some unknown reason his sleep is restless. He tosses and turns hoping to find a comfortable spot on his bed. His body is clearly tired and wants to shut down but his mind seems to be jumping from one thing to another.

When sleep finally does overcome him, Bucky dreams of sparking blue eyes and whispers that feel like satin against his skin. He sees brown hair cascading down slim shoulders and ruby red lips that say his him like a prayer to the heavens. In his sleep he doesn't register himself whispering her name like a mantra on repeat.

"Maria, Maria, Maria…."

Dream Maria smiles at him and he can't breathe for a moment. She runs he hand through his hair and Bucky almost purrs at the sensation. She does it again and he leans into the contact. Suddenly her movements take on a more harsh force. The caress becomes more like claws dragging across his scalp. He tells her to stop but Dream Maria doesn't heed his protest. Now the dragging feels like someone is pummel his head. Bucky tries to push back the dream illusion and is more than shocked to be met with real force. He struggles against the solid body for real now.

His eyes snap open and he finds himself pushing back against Steve's massive form. The other man hasn't realised he's awake and still pawing at his head in an attempt to apparently wake him up. Even in the dark room, the faint light offered by the street lamp is enough to illuminate Steve's flushed face. Bucky can smell the scent of alcohol on his breath and it becomes clear that's Steve's skin is slightly clammy. "I'm up bud." Bucky says hoping his friend will stop petting his head aggressively.

Steve is still a bit slow on the uptake so he takes some time before he replies. When it finally sinks in that his friend is awake and looking up at him expectantly Steve immediately grabs Bucky's face bringing it close to his own.

"Bucky!" he half screeches, gifting Bucky with his stale beer breath.

Bucky pushes Steve back hoping he will let go of his face. Luckily he does and Bucky sit up on his bed, blanket pooling around his waist. "What is it man? It's…" the clock on his shelves flashes its bright red numbers, "It's three in the morning. What could be so important that you woke me up?" And pulled from the best dream I've ever had in my entire life goes unspoken.

Steve doesn't hesitate in throwing himself down on the bed. Bucky has to shift around to accommodate his hulking size. Even with Steve laying on his side it's a tight squeeze for both of them. "Bucky," he implores as if he didn't already have his friend's undivided attention. Bucky can't help but compare their current position to two girls gossiping after a date and the notion brings a chuckle out of him. "What's the matter bud?"

"I asked her." Apparently Steve isn't the only one slow on the uptake because Bucky didn't have the slightest clue what he was talking about and he wasn't afraid to voice it. Steve huffs as if what he's saying is so easy a child could understand. "I asked her out." he repeats emphasizing the 'her' a bit and then it clicks in Bucky's head.

"No way man! You finally did it! Good for you."

Steve blushes which causes his already flushed face to turn red like a tomato. "I don't know what came over me?" he confesses. "She was just sitting there next to me and smiling. And the next thing you know I'm asking her out and she's saying yes."

"That's really great man." Bucky says smiling down at his friend who has the dopiest smile on his face, "Now can we please go to sleep?"

"Yea… Yes let's go to sleep." is the mumbled reply. Bucky slides back down the bed and throws half his blanket over Steve's prone form. Their backs are to each other and Steve

feels like a hot water bottle. Sleep is quick to consume Bucky so he doesn't hear Steve whisper, "Now you gotta ask the brunette out."

At seven Bucky has to scramble out of the bed to get to the alarm that's blearing out before it wakes Steve. Although he doubts that anything other than the Second Coming could raise the man from his slumber. By the time Bucky is ready to go Steve has moved to occupy the entire bed. He shakes his head at his friend's antics and leaves a couple pills and glass of water on the bed side table for the inevitable headache Steve is going to have when he wakes up.

On his walk to the shop Bucky contemplates the events of the night before. He is ecstatic that his friend has finally asked Peggy out. Since they first met Steve hasn't been able to shut up about the woman. Bucky has met her a few times and he can see why Steve likes her. Peggy's got a fire to her that's for sure.

By the time Bucky reaches the shop Bruce is already down. The lights are on and the heat is turned up to make the place toasty.

"Morning Bruce."

"Morning Bucky. Where's Steve?"

"Sleeping. He had a wild night last night." Bucky says while shrugging off his coat and scarf in the back room. He hears Bruce snort out front and has to smile at that. When he walks back out Bruce has opened up the shutters and started up a fire in the fire place.

"What's got the boy scout all tired out?" Bruce asks as he makes his way back to the counter.

Bucky grabs a hand towel and begins to wipe the down the counter as he talks. "He went drinking last night with a couple buddies from his art course and the other classes, and got hammered. And then he asked Peggy out."

"What? He finally did it." Bruce exclaims. "That's what I said when he woke me last night." Bucky replied.

"Well good for him. They will make a great couple." Bucky nods in agreement.

"So does this mean you'll finally ask out that brunette who comes to the shop?" Bucky stops wiping abruptly and his eyes widen comically. "Why would I do that?"

"Because you told Steve you would ask her out when he asked Peggy and you just said he asked Peggy out last night."

"Damn it." Bucky says under his breath, "Wait how do you know that?"

Bruce shrugs, "Steve told me."

"Does he tell you everything?" Bucky asked in disbelief, "When does he even get the time?"

"When he come up to give me my pastry." Bruce gives as means of explanation, "He usually sits and chats while I finish up my tea and snack. Most of the time it's what's been going on in the shop or in his life."

"I thought you weren't that kind of doctor."

Bruce's face shows that he clearly isn't impressed with Bucky's comment. "Very funny." he deadpanned, "But he told me that you said you would ask her out if he asked Peggy and he did last night."

"I wasn't being serious!" Bucky tried to explain.

"Steve thinks you were. He really likes to gossip." Bruce replies and Bucky grumbles something unintelligent under his breath. "I don't mean to pry or anything but why don't you give it a shot?"

Out of all their friends Bucky knows Bruce is the least intrusive. He probably gets the most gossip because he everyone's confidant but the guy hates getting in the middle of things. It messes with his Zen he claims, so for Bruce to be telling Bucky this, means a lot.

"What if she says no?" he whispers and he knows Bruce will hear him none the less.

"And why would she do that?" Bucky lifts his metal arm in answer and Bruce actually laughs at him. "That's a pretty poor excuse Buck. You may not realize it but you hand her coffee with your metal hand every time and she doesn't as much as bat an eye lash."

"But…."

"No but's." Bruce interrupts before Bucky can come up with another retort. "Take a chance."

There's so much optimism in Bruce's voice that Bucky can't help but feel some of it infect him. Maybe he should take a chance on Maria. He can't keep hiding behind excuses for the rest of his life. His mother would never forgive him if he didn't give her any grandchildren and with the dry spell he's been in recently, she would be over joyed just to hear that he was in a relationship right now.

Bruce is giving him his most encouraging face and Bucky feels his trepidation being chipped away. He's just glad that Steve isn't here to add this. He thinks if Steve were here looking at him with his big blue puppy dog eyes along with Bruce's disarming smile, that his resolve would have stood no chance.

"Okay." And Bruce's smile could give Steve's some competition at the agreement.

A thought suddenly hits Bucky and he decides that he should run with it. "Bruce," he says as he round the counter and heads towards the door, "Don't open the shop till I get back." He doesn't hear Bruce's shout of protest at his back because he's out of the door in the cold running down the street to the closest convenience store.

By the time he makes it back to the coffee shop he's freezing but feels more alive than he's ever felt. Bruce looks at him as if he's gone crazy but Bucky's can find it in himself to care. He's panting heavily and stand as close to the fire as he possibly can without getting himself burnt. Bruce drapes his coat over him and Bucky is grateful that Bruce isn't mad at him for running out.

Bruce doesn't ask where he went or what's in the bag that he's clutching to his chest like a life line. They open up the shop together and don't speak about the topic of relationships again.

Bucky doesn't know if Maria will come to the coffee shop on a Sunday but he hopes she does. Every time the door opens he hopes it's her but his luck never pans out. Just when he's about to give up all hope of seeing her, Maria enter the shop. She makes her way directly to the counter and Bucky has to fight to keep the stupid grin on his face from getting any bigger. She stops to take a look at the display case and raises an eye brow at its empty state.

"Nothing in the case today?" she asks.

"Nah," Bucky replies, "Chef had a wild night last night and didn't come in. Latte to go?"

Maria surprises him, "I'll take it here." With a quick nod Bucky turns to make her drink and tries to ignore the way his hands shake slightly. He hands it to her and discreetly watches Maria make her way over to the fire place. She sets the cup down and produces a book he didn't notice her holding. He hopes his staring isn't obvious. Maria looks up once but Bucky quickly diverts his attention to cleaning the already spotless counter. He sees Bruce trying not to grin out of the corner of his eye.

Finally after what felt like an eternity Maria picks up the cup of coffee. However a customer comes up to the counter and Bucky does not see her do this nor see her facial expression as she takes her first sip of coffee. He doesn't get to see her take another sip of coffee just to make sure she wasn't imagining the difference in taste. Bucky was brewing a fresh batch to house espresso when Maria quirks her eye brows together and stare back at the counter. He doesn't notice her trying to catch his eye because a new batch of customers just entered the shop and were making their way to the counter.

Eventually, Maria gives up trying to get Bucky to notice her. She goes back to her book and quietly sips her almond milk coffee in her corner. She doesn't see Bruce looking at her with a warm smile on his face.

When the place has finally settled down Bucky tries stealthily locate Maria in the seas of patron scattered throughout the shop. He doesn't spot the brunette and he feels an ache in his chest. He doesn't bother looking around, instead content to grumpily wipe the counter down. When a person comes up to the counter Bucky wishes Steve were here to take over the counter. When he doesn't look up for a whole minute the person clears their throat and Bucky has to resist the urge to rear up and snap at them.

The person clears their throat and again and Bucky snaps. He whips his head up, biting retort on the tip of his tongue ready to come out snapping. However, it dies right there on sight because Maria is standing there in front of the counter with the coffee mug in her hand and the book secured under her arm. Neither ones speaks. Both just staring at each other, Bucky with wide eyes and an open mouth ready to argue, Maria with a sheepish look on her face.

Bucky is the first to restore his ability to talk. "Something wrong with the coffee." He points to the mug in Maria hand. She makes a face as though she forgot she was even holding it. "No," she answers with a shake of her head, "No it was prefect actually." Bucky smiles sheepishly and ducks his head so he doesn't have to meet her gaze.

"Since when did you guys start serving almond milk?"

"We don't." Maria turns around to look at Bruce who answered, "Too much of a risk for people with a nut allergy." That's all he offers before he goes back to chatting with a few of the regulars. She turns to look at Bucky with a questioning gaze.

"You always ask for almond milk. So I got you some." Bucky run a nervous hand through the long tresses at the back of his head. Maria doesn't say anything and Bucky feels his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. He goes to say something to salvage the situation but Maria beat him to it. "You bought it with your own money?"

"Yea." is all he replies.

"That's," she starts only to stop and wrong for a moment - he doesn't like the look of a frown on her face. "That was really nice." she finishes. There's a light pink color going across the bridge of her nose all the way up to her high cheek bones and Bucky has to resist the urge to jump up and fist pump the air. Maria continues to look at him and he realizes she's waiting on a response."It was nothing." he says. Silence in quick to step in and fill the space left by both of them. Maria lingers for a minute as if waiting for Bucky to continue. He just stands there staring at her hoping that time would just freeze and leave them in this moment indefinitely. After what seems like forever Maria thrusts the mug at Bucky breaking the spell. He takes the mug allowing his fingers to brush hers in the exchange.

"Thanks again. Have a good day." She backs away and turns to make her way to the door. "Yea, you too," Bucky manages to her retreating form. Across the room Bruce is trying his hardest not to bang his head against the serving tray in his hands. He signals Bucky and points frantically to Maria, an urgency in his eyes.

That's the push that Bucky needs to act. "Maria!" he calls out vaulting over the counter to run up to her. She stops midway in her move to open the door. Her hands drops back down to the side while she turns half way to watch Bucky approach. When he's standing directly in front of her Bucky feels some of the courage from earlier ebbed away. A million different scenarios of her rejecting him flitter across his mind but he pushed them down. He has to do this.

"Willyougoonadatewithme?"

Maria cocks her head to the side in obvious confusion at the garble of words that just exited Bucky's mouth. To the side of them both Bruce actually face palms and a couple of the older patrons laugh quietly to the young couple by the door.

"Will you go on a date with me?" Bucky says slower making sure she can't mistake his intention. Maria seems a bit taken aback and Bucky braces himself for the rejection line but instead a smile breaks out across her face. Bucky feels his heart rate climb back down from the drum beat it was previously playing out in his chest.

"Uh sure… I'd like that." She then pulls Bucky's flesh hand towards her and produces a pen from out of nowhere. She scribbles her number down and flashes him a bug grim before leaving the shop. Bucky is still stuck standing there looking at his hand where the seven digits are neatly stamped across his palm.

Bucky doesn't really remember much about the day after that. Bruce closes the shop up early and sends Bucky on his way packing. On his walk home Bucky is light on his, some might say – if they want a mouth full of teeth- that he was skipping. When he finally enters the apartment, it's to Steve lounging on the sofa with the TV on the cooking channel. He scrambles to change the station but Bucky doesn't even seem to care. He drops in coat in the floor, oblivious to Steve's scowl. The rest of his winter gear joins in coat on the floor  
"What are you doing back so early?" Suspicion is laced in his tone and his eyes are narrowed as he watches Bucky flounce around the apartment. He doesn't seem to be aware of Steve's confusion over his new attitude. Two glasses are pulled out of the cupboard along with the bottle of whiskey that they won off Stark when he lost a bet to them. Steve raises an eye brow at Bucky's action. They promised that the whiskey was only to be brought out for special occasions.

He drops all three articles on the coffee table unceremoniously. All this time Steve hadn't left his position on the couch. Although he did turn off the TV. Bucky drags the arm chair across the floor and places on the other side of the coffee table directly in front the television. He fills the two glasses and hands one to Steve without a word leaving his lips. Steve hesitates but Bucky pushes the glass closer to his face – a universal gesture to just take it. Steve accepts the glass but doesn't drink anything but neither does Bucky.  
"Is this some kind of retribution for last night 'cuz I'm real sorry about that." Bucky shakes his head dismissing Steve's attempt at apology. "So why bring out the good scotch?"

"Okay but you have to promise not to over react."

Steve shook his head, "I make no such promises."

"Fine," Bucky said, "I asked Maria out." Steve jumped off the sofa. Luckily his drink has survived its abrupt trip upwards, "Maria? Is this the brunette from the coffee shop?" When Steve saw Bucky nod he whooped and jumped in the air. However, he instantly regretted his actions when his head began to pound. He groaned and sat down slowly. He gave Bucky the stink eyes when he heard him laughing.

At a much slower pace Steve leaned across the table and clinked his glass against Bucky's. "That's great bud… that's really great." Both men did exchange anymore words as they downed the scotch. Steve hissed as it went down, he was always more of a beer man. Bucky felt the alcohol settle low in his belly warming him up and making him feel relaxed. He was tempted to take another drink but thought better. If he was going to call Maria later he shouldn't be drunk. That wouldn't exactly leave a good impression.  
Speaking of calling Maria Bucky looks down at his hand and almost has a heart attack.

"Shit, shit, shit!" he shouts as he notices the numbers beginning to fade. Luckily Steve grabs his hand and manages to decipher the numbers from the smudges. He says something about his artistic eye making it easier for him to distinguish the smudges. The number promptly goes in his phone.

After he's texted Maria confirming a time and place for their date Bucky slumps down on the sofa next to Steve. He raises his empty glass and Steve mimics clinking the glasses together.

"To life finally going our way."


End file.
